Pimm's, twister and black eyes
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: She never could handle losing well, and Jeff should have really known better.


_Hey guys dont worry I'm still working on picking up the pieces but this idea kind of just happened, I hope you enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer I own nothing _

* * *

'So our house 6pm, Dont tell Dixie!' Explained Jeff making sure both Noel and Big Mac nodded at the last part before wandering off to find his partner.

As he wandered through the department he kept telling people about tonight and warning them not to tell Dixie, he had given Zoe a key and asked her to set up the garden and make sure everyone was there before they got back at 6.

'OI birthday girl!' He shouted as he saw Dixie entering the department, she quickly walked up to him.

'Where have you been?' She asked slapping him on the top of his head.

'Princess, I've been looking for you' He replied laughing at her confused face.

'Hhhm sure you where, anyway come on we need to fill the ambulance up' She ordered as she stormed away from him, she had warned him not to mention her birthday to anyone but she knew him and she knew when he was up to something.

Around 5 30 both Dixie and Jeff were finally parking up their ambulance for the day 'God that shift felt like it took forever' complained Dixie as she wiped down the trolley and other surfaces.

'That last shout god' shuddered Jeff as they thought back to the poor little girl who had been hit by a car.

'I know, any way she was convinced you were superman in disguise after you showed her your t-shirt' laughed Dixie smiling at the memory.

'who says I'm not superman?' Asked Jeff picking Dixie up and spinning her around.

'Put me down' she squealed laughing at the man. 'Come on lets go home' she said snaking her arm around his.

As the two pulled up outside their home Dixie smiled she was glad to be home she planned on going in having a beer or two and chilling in front of some mind numbing telly. 'Dix will you let lil abs out please?' called Jeff as they walked in the front door and Jeff disappeared into the kitchen.

Dixie lead the dog to the back door and nearly had a heart attack as she was faced with a crowd of people all shouting 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

'Surprise' she heard Jeff whisper in her ear.

She was shocked but she smiled she knew he wouldn't let her get away with not doing anything on her birthday so she stepped into the garden and was soon surrounded by people.

Two hours later Jeff found himself choking on dust as he clambered into the loft looking for the twister, Dixie had approached him and given him her best puppy dog look before slurring 'I wanna play Twister Jeffreyyy please.' As much as he didn't want to be in the loft a drunk Dixie playing twister was going to be priceless.

'Ah ha!' He shouted in victory as he came across the box blowing the dust off it he checked that the spinner was in there as well as the plastic mat.

'Princess look what I have' He shouted as he ran back into the garden, she turned and started jumping up and down in excitement when she saw the twister box.

'Yeahy Jeffrey come playy with me' She shouted excitedly chucking Noel the spinning board.

A couple of moments later Jeff and Dixie were giggling like school kids as they leaned over each other in order to get to the right circles.

'Princess your heads in the way!' exclaimed Jeffrey trying to get his arm to the green circle.

'There put it here' she ordered then she moved to get to her new circle 'Jeffrey your leg's in me way' She shouted.

Lenny was laughing as he found Jeff's phone snapping a couple of pictures he turned to Linda 'Y'know if anyone didn't know what was going on this would sound just wrong'

They both turned back to the game as they heard a yelp and a lot of swearing.

'What did you do that for!' Shouted Jeff holding his already puffy eye.

'You were cheating!' She shouted back lying on the floor nursing her hand.

'You mad cow how the hell do you cheat at twister!' He asked as Zoe placed a bag of frozen peas on his face and he hissed in pain.

'You put your left hand down instead of your right, it made me fall over!' She complained pouting at her hand.

'that was my right hand you idiot, God this is like the monopoly game all over again' he complained sitting in the nearest chair and letting Zoe look at his face.

Lenny snorted in laughter as he shouted 'Good right hook there Dix, Jeff that's gonna be a shinner in the morning haha.' He exclaimed as he went to retrieve more ice for Dixie's knuckles.

The next morning Jeff woke up with a throbbing headache bringing his hand up to rub his eyes he hissed out in pain as he felt his right eye. 'What the hell' he muttered as he got up and wandered into the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he saw that he had a black eye which explained its tenderness. 'What the hell happened' he asked his reflection trying to remember the night before.

He stumbled into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the plastic twister mat hanging out of the kitchen bin it all came back to him then and he laughed as he remembered cheating at the twister but he would never admit that Dixie.

'God I'm married to one hell off a mad cow' he muttered to himself with a smile.


End file.
